The Black Veil
by Amy HawThorne
Summary: Albus Potter was always judged because he was part vampire but now his father is missing and no one seems to know where he is, follow All and his friends in the quest to save his Dad.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Wedding

I looked at myself in the mirror, I was clammy and pale. I straiten my bow tie around and sighed. Today was the day I was going to marry Ginny, I wanted to believe I wasn't scared but I really was.

I pulled back my untidy black hair and sighed once more. It was hard to believe that almost five years ago that I was hunting down horcuxes trying to destroy Voldemort. Then a knock came to my ears.

"Harry, you done yet?" I heard Hermione say "Almost," I said "Ok, I'll be in Ginny's dressing room if you need me." She said and walked away I looked in the mirror once more. I walked out of the dressing room.

What I really need to do is talk to a friend that understands where I'm coming from. So I headed for John's room. I almost walked past Ginny's dressing room but I halted to a stop outside the door.

"Oh I almost forget Harry wanted me to give this to you." I heard Ron say and Ginny gasp at the sight of the pearl necklace and diamond earrings. "Oh my god, their beautiful." I heard Ginny say

I smiled and it made me braver, "So you gonna tell me how she looks Ron?" I asked "You're not spying on me I hope." Said Ginny "Would I ask your brother how you looked if I was spying on you?" I asked

"Well you're gonna love her Harry, she's beautiful." Ron said I chuckled then, when I least expected, the fear came back. "I'm gonna talk to John." I said and walked to the dressing room. I opened the door and saw John in front of the mirror getting dressed.

He looked in the mirror and saw me behind him he turned around and said "Hey you ok? You look paler than a vampire." I shook my head "No, I'm nervous and I have no one to talk to about it." I said

"You could talk to Molly or Arthur they've been…"But I interrupted him "Yeah but I'm getting married to their daughter, what do I do, go up to them and say 'Hey I'm nervous about marrying your daughter,' no way." I said and sat down;

He looked at me and sat down next to me "What are you nervous about?" He asked me "I'm nervous she'll change her mind and I'll be left at the altar." I said he sighed

"Well we can't always change what's going to happen, but that doesn't mean we can't be nervous." He said "But there are days where we are nervous, when we have our first child, when we get ready for a big test, hell even a wedding." He said

I looked at him "I'm sure she's nervous too, and she's thinking you'll do the same thing to her that you're thinking that she'll do to you. But she knows you well enough that you'll never do that to her." He said I looked at him with more courage in my heart.

"Thanks mate, I….." But I was interrupted by a terrifying scream. "What the hell was that?" Asked John "It sounded like it was Ginny." I said I got up and went to Ginny's dressing room "What happened?" I asked "Ginny veil got caught on fire." I heard Fleur say

"How in the world did it catch on fire?" I said "I did it but it was an accident, I'm sorry Aunt Ginny I didn't mean to." I heard Teddy say "Oh don't cry Teddy just be lucky that you're safe." Ginny said "What are you going to now? Your veil is ruined." Said Hermione "I guess I'll just go without it." Said Ginny

"But it's a tradition to wear a veil." Said Audrey "Sometimes traditions have to be cut." Said Ginny I didn't believe what I was hearing I wanted her to feel special on her wedding day. I had to act fast, and then I thought of it. "I'll be back in two minutes." I said and ran outside

I disapperated and came to a hilly area. I walked a couple of miles until the boat house came in sight. I unlocked the door and went inside. I looked around the boat house and found what I was looking for, a small box. I opened it up and saw what I wanted, a small silver crown and a veil. I smiled and walked out with the veil in my arms. I carried the veil and the crown outside and disapperated once more.

I came to the church and saw Hermione at the steps. "Where in the world did you go? We've been looking all over for you and what's that you're carrying?" She asked me "Give it to Ginny." I said

She looked at me as I gave her the veil and the crown. "Harry, you….." but I interrupted her "Just give it to Ginny." I said she looked at me one more time and nodded. She walked up the steps and went inside, as she reached Ginny's dressing room I heard Molly say "You look lovely Darling, even without the veil."

I heard Ginny gasp at the sight of the veil. "Compliments from the groom." Said Hermione "But I can't wear his mother's veil this is really important to him." Said Ginny "What's more important is that I see my bride looking happy when she walks down the aisle." I said she chuckled "My Mum would've wanted you to wear it anyways." I said "It's beautiful." She said "I'll be waiting." I said and left

A few minutes later I was out near the altar and I was trembling from head to toe. As Arthur came up I saw Ginny grab his arm and walked down the aisle, she was beautiful and it took my breath away.

As she neared the altar I got tense "Dear friends and family…" The Pastor started but all I was thinking about was "if she doesn't love me enough to marry me when is she going to leave." But she never did

As we started to say our vows I felt like I was going to vomit. But when I looked at Ginny it went away. I took her hand and looked deep into her eyes and finally said "I do." Ginny smiled under the veil

"Now I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Said the Pastor I lifted her veil and kissed her. Everyone started to clap; as we broke apart Ron clapped me on the back and Hermione gave me thumbs up. I smiled as I walked down the aisle.

A few hours later Ginny and I were on the dance floor, "I'm not enjoying this." I said she looked at me clueless. "The Dancing is what I meant." I said she laughed as the music ended I was glad to sit down.

"You're red." Said Hermione "So, I don't care, I don't like to dance." I said she chuckled "Did you hear about the Jones?" She asked I sipped some firewhiskey "Yeah, their house looked like it was disturbed and we found their daughter a hundred yards away from the house dead." I said

"Oh my god how did she die?" She asked "Blood lost, but the weird thing is she didn't have any cuts that would indicate she had blood lost." I said she was stunned. Then Ron's Aunt Muriel came over "Well isn't it Harry Potter, Welcome to the family." She said

"Thanks." I responded "So when are you going to have children." She asked I started to choke on my firewhiskey as Neville, who was at the table next to mine, started laughing. "I think we're going to wait on that." I said as Hermione snickered "Oh what's the matter of having one child in the house?" She asked

"Well we just got married and I don't think I'm ready for that." I said "Ohh." She said and left "It's amazing that she's still alive." I said "I know Ron says if she doesn't kick the bucket soon he'll do it for her." She said

I laughed with Seamus and Dean then John came up. "Ok say you're three years into your marriage and Ginny wants to starts a family would you have children then?" He asked

"Ummmmm, asked me again in another three years." I said as Dean howled with laughter "Exactly." John said as Neville laughed and as Hermione rolled her eyes. "I really hate you guys." I said

Then someone screamed I looked at the middle of the dance floor and there was a black hooded figure in the middle of the dance floor. The figure lowered its hood and revealed a beautiful young woman. She had black curly hair, smooth white as chalk skin, and cold black as stones. She smiled and revealing vampire teeth.

Clearly I wasn't the only one that saw the teeth because everybody gasped and backed away. "I wished to speak with Harry Potter." I got up and went to her, Ginny grabbed my arm but I pulled it away from her "Who are you?" I asked

"My name is Verandra, the Queen of all Vampires," She said "What do you want from me?" I asked again "Revenge." She said "What did I do to deserve revenge?" I asked once again

"You don't know, of course not, I was once loved by a man you've killed five years ago." She said stared at her; she couldn't possibly be talking about him. "Voldemort?" I question She smiled and nodded

"I was his number one death eater." She said "No, Snape was the number one death eater," I said "Snape was his second favorite, but I was his first." She said and opened a locket

Then Voldemort appeared from within the locket, people started to scream and tried to run for the door but Death Eaters had blocked it. I looked at Ron and Hermione they were thinking the same thing I was, we've missed a horcrux.

"He is not alive, nor this is a horcrux this is a different type of magic and it can be stopped but why would I tell you?" She questioned She closed the necklace and Voldemort disappeared, "Now back to business," She said "This doesn't seem like you're getting revenge on me." I said

"Oh I will get revenge, I will." She said, "Avada Kedavra!" She shouted and aimed right at Ginny "NO!" I shouted but Ron quickly grabbed her and pulled her down making it hit one of the guess. I sighed in relief but I knew it wasn't over yet. "No!" Verandra shouted and disapperated

"Ron, Hermione, get Ginny out of here." I said as the Death Eaters started to fight and people started to run. "No, I'm not leaving without you." Ginny said "Ginny she wants to kill you." I said Ginny had tears in her eyes "I'm not losing you." She said "I'm not losing you, I have more of a survival than you do, she wants to kill you because I love you and she loved Voldemort." I said

"Ginny come on we need to get going." Ron said she looked at me and nodded, she kissed me and disapperated with Ron and Hermione. People around me were trying to run away from the Death Eaters but all I was worrying were was Verandra.

I finally found her near the pound, She looked mad. "Well killing you is better than killing the ones you love, but although I would've spared their lives." She said "I didn't trust Voldemort what makes you think I would trust you." I said "Now I never said that, but thanks to you ruined my plans of a perfect world." She said

"No I didn't you did this all yourself." I said "Prepare for your death Harry Potter." She said and threw a spell at me, but I stopped it, "I WILL BE THE GREATEST WITCH OFALL TIME!" She shouted "That's what Voldemort said, look at him now." I responded

She made an angry face and shot a spell at me but then my wand acted one its own according and white flames came out and hit Verandra smack in the face. I slowly walked up to her and when I saw her face I backed away in fright, she looked old and her face was wrinkly

"What have you done to me?" She asked and fainted I knelt down next to her and felt her pulse. She was still alive but not for long. I got up and disapperated to Grimmauld Place. I ran up the steps and opened the door. The first thing I did was look for Ginny; she was in the dining room, in her night gown, waiting for me.

She looked up and saw me at the doorway. "Oh my God you're ok." She said, ran up to me and hugged me. "Hey I survived the killing curse twice I think I can survive anything." I said she chuckled

Later that night we were surrounded by the fire place getting warm, Ginny rubbed her arms so I put my jacket on her, she held my hand and smiled. I smiled back and kissed her on the forehead. "So, why did that girl wanted to kill Ginny?" Ron asked "Because I killed Voldemort." I said

"She liked You-Know-Who?" Ron questioned looking disgusted "Remember Ron Voldemort was handsome when he was young." Said Hermione "Yeah but after he rose again he didn't look much." He said "I don't think she cared" I said "But why would she cared about Voldemort so much that she would try to kill Ginny?" Hermione questioned

I looked at Ginny and as flashbacks came into my mind I smiled then it hit me "Oh my god I just realized something." I said out loud making Ginny jump.

"Sorry, hon." I said "I'm never going to get use to that." Said Ron I gave him a look as Hermione snickered "But you guys, why did I call Hogwarts home?" I asked Ron looked confused

"I don't know." He said "Really, you have been my best friend since we were 11 and you cannot remember why I called Hogwarts home." I said while giving him a look

"Because you were treated badly by your Aunt, Uncle, and cousin and at school you had no friends, but at Hogwarts no one treated you badly and you were welcome anytime." Said Hermione

"Exactly, and I bet you that Verandera was blow off when she became a vampire and Voldemort welcomed her and didn't run away from her." I said "And I bet you she's the one who has been killing all of those people these last three months." Said Ginny "Then that has to be the motive for her to be copying the work of Voldemort." Said Ron

"Copying, wait if she's copying the killing of Voldemort then she has to be copying everything from him." I said "Meaning?" Ginny asked

"If she is copying the killings of Voldemort than she has to be copying the war." I said "Are you saying she's starting the war again?" Ron asked

"With the old and new death eaters, most of the new death eaters will be vampires." I said they exchanged worried looks but the sound of thunder distracted us Ron and I adventured outside and we saw the death mark several yards away from the house.

"The storms coming Ron, and we best be ready when it does." I said as he came up beside me "Alert the order, because we're not out of the mist yet," I said "So, it's sort of like last time?" Ron questioned "No, it's exactly like last time." I said


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Nine years later 

I was in my office, at my desk, looking at a map, I sighed as I put a red dot over a small house. Verandra had attacked 15 people along with their families this week, I was tired and frustrated. I sat my glasses down and rubbed my eyes, then I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, the urge was unbeatable. I put my glasses back on, got up, and opened my office door; I looked at Ginny as she was putting clothes down the chute.

I slowly went up to her and grabbed her waist, she gasped and turned around. "Harry don't do that, you scared me." She said I chuckled "I love you." I said "I know that you remind me every day." She said "Well let me remind you more." I said and kissed her

How that felt on my lips, wanting to vanish inside her kiss. But as soon as it started it was over. "Get a room." I heard a voice say, Ginny and I sighed she bent down and picked up the laundry basket that she dropped. I gave my six year old son, James a look.

"What I don't want to see you and Mum snogging all over the house." He said "Ha Ha." Said his Best friend David (Dav)"What was that for?" James Asked "You saw them snogging and I didn't." Said Dav "Oh you little…." James started and chased him down the stairs. I sighed

"I'll go make sure he doesn't kill him." I said and headed for the stairs "I swear it was so much easier when they were younger." I said Ginny chuckled as she put the rest of the clothes down the chute.

By the time I got James off Dav Ginny had finished putting the laundry down the chute. After a few minutes my five year old son Albus (Al) came in running with his best friend Aaron right behind him. "AHHHHHH!" Screamed Ginny as she fell to the ground "GINNY! Are you ok?" I asked her

"I'm fine." She said "Sorry Mum." Said Al as he went up stairs "Sorry Mrs. Potter." Said Aaron as he followed Al "What did they do this time?" She asked "It's hard telling." I said as I helped her up just then Faith Taylor, another friend of Al's came in cover in mud. "Mr. Potter I'm going to kill that little brat of yours and his friend." She said "That will not be necessary Faith." I said

"Come on sweetheart let's get you cleaned up." Said Ginny and lead Faith into the bathroom. I went to the bottom of the stairs shouted "Albus, Aaron get down here now." I heard footsteps come to the top of the stairs, and then voices came to my ears "You need to go down there." Aaron said

"Why me, you started it." Said Al "Me….you." Aaron started "I don't care who started it just get down here now." They came down stairs with smirks on their faces. "What did you two do to Faith?" I asked them they hid their laughter then Al said "We didn't do anything." I gave them a look "Really then why is Faith covered in mud."

They just shrugged "We don't know." Al Said "Then why is she mad at you two?" I asked again "We don't know." Said Aaron "Well I think you do know but you two are just not telling me. So you better tell me now so you'll be in less trouble or we'll ask Faith and you two will be in bigger trouble." I said Al and Aaron looked at each other then Aaron said

"All we did was gave her a little nudge." He said "No, you pushed me in." Said Faith with her hair wet and the mud all gone. I gave them a look "Does that count for telling the truth?" Al asked

"No now give me your mp3." I said "What, but that's not…." But Ginny interrupted him "Oh I know Al that sucks but that's the way life is now give your Father your m4p." Said Ginny

"Mp3 Mum." Said Al Snotty "Don't use that tone with your Mother now stop stalling and give me your mp3." I said Al angrily dug his hand into his pocket and slapped his mp3 into my hand. "I hate you." He said and ran upstairs to his room. "I love you." I responded

It took Al a while to say sorry to me, but when he did he hugged me and said "Your, the best Dad in the world, and I can't be mad at you forever because I'll lose you." I knelt down to his height and said "Albus, you'll never lose me I'll always be right by your side, I promise."

Later that night I was next to Al in his bed and he was reading to me his favorite book, _Sherlock Holmes_. It wasn't a surprise that he could read a chapter book, he had been reading before he could talk. I looked down as he read to me then I looked at my watch, "Ok it's bed time." I said "No Dad it's getting to a good part." He said as I marked the page.

"It's bed time." I said he looked bummed but he slid down into the covers. "Goodnight Dad." He said "Goodnight, buddy." I said and shut the lights off; after I closed the door I turned around and saw my two year old daughter Lily with lipstick around her mouth, " 'ook Daddy me puetty." She said

"Oh my god child what did you do." I said while laughing "I made me puetty." She said again I shook my head, I picked her up, and then took her to the bathroom to clean her off. "Ok young lady it's bed time." I said after I finished cleaning her off.

"No," she said "Yes." I responded and pick her up she screamed and she giggled all the way to her room. "I not tired," she said as I put her into bed. "You're not tired, you're not tired?" I said as I tickled her she giggled and tried to move my hand away from her. "I stay up." She said

I leaned over and kissed her forehead. "You go to sleep." I said then shut off the lights and closed the door. I headed down stairs to the kitchen to find the others talking.

"If we don't attack them now they'll go for Hogwarts next." Said Bill. "Bill there's no way that the Death Eaters can get in, McGonagall has the castle surrounded with protective enchantments and spells." Said Hermione "Well they still can get in with the…." Percy started but I interrupted him.

"Ron and I already got the vanishing cabinet from Borgin and Burkes, they won't be able to get into Hogwarts that way." I said "Really you guys thought of that?" Percy asked as he looked from me to Hermione. "Actually it was all Ron's idea." Said Hermione who clearly saw him looking from me to her as well. "Ron, have an idea, that's a first." He said George laughed as Ron gave him a look. "Yeah as I recall it, wasn't I the one who helped Harry hunt down you-know-who's horcruxes while you were off being a prat." Said Ron that time everyone (except Percy) laughed.

I gave Ron a high five. "Don't start with me." He said Ron just shrugged "Let's see how your children will react when they hear that." I said "Shut up Harry." Percy said "But still, the Death Eaters can manipulate things how do you that you have the real vanishing cabinet?" Bill asked again

"Neville goes into the Room of Requirement three times a day. Plus there are guards all around the entire." I said while Hermione went to the owl which had just delivered a letter. When she was finished reading it she looked confused "Hey hon, what's up?" Ron asked "Verandra was spotted in the Library today."She Said "What!" I exclaimed

"Why would she be in the library?"Bill asked "Probably to read, knowing women." Said George Hermione gave him a look "She wouldn't go into the library just to read she was looking up something." Said Hermione "Yeah plus she's not a normal woman." Said Ron I snickered "Then the real question is what she was looking for?" Percy asked

But before anyone could say anything a petrifying scream sounded throughout the house. "Holy shit!" Exclaimed Percy "Who's screaming?" Asked Bill "It sounds like Al, I'm going to go check on him." I said while getting up

"Oh Harry he's probably having a nightmare." Said Ginny who had just came down to the kitchen "I don't know, he sounds really freaked out." I said "Oh, Harry he's find." She said I hesitated for a moment then finally said "You're right." So I sat back down. "He'll be running down those stairs any moment." She said I nodded

To this day I wish I had never had made that choice. After a minute or two the sound of footsteps came to my ears. "See what did I tell ya." Said Ginny then kissed my forehead. But then I heard "Daddy, daddy, daddy," that's when I said "That's not Al, that's James." I got up and knelt to his level. "Whoa James what's the matter?" I asked him "Someone's in Al's room?" He said

I ignored everyone's gasps and ran up stairs as fast as I could. When I got to Al's room I was stunned when I saw who was in Al's room. Verandra had her teeth on my youngest son's neck. I was literally glued to the floor.

For I could not wrap my mind around what was happening right now. Verandra's eyes darted to the door and saw me blocking it. She smiled as she reveled his blood on her teeth, she released Al from her grip and he fell to the floor. "Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise." She said "Is this what you mean by revenge?" I asked her

She laughed as Al laid on the floor moaning for me but I did nothing for I was terrified if I attacked Verandra she would hurt him further or worse kill him. "I know you think that's what I want but I've changed my mind." She said

"Nine years ago you wanted to kill me because I killed Voldemort." I said "Yes but I already got revenge a few years back now my dear lord can rest in peace, my sweet dear lord." She said as she coughed "Voldemort never loved you." I said ready for the worst "What did you say?" She asked angrily

"Voldemort never loved you Cassandra." I said she looked at me bewildered "What did you call me?" She asked "Cassandra Verdi that's your name isn't it? You got bitten when you were thirteen." I said but only a cough came out of her mouth.

"Listen, what your friends and family did to you was wrong, they shouldn't have left you like that. But following Voldemort steps isn't the way to go, nothing is going to be solved this way." I said "You don't know what you're talking about." She said while she coughed again

"No I don't but I do know what's it's like to be left out and no one cares about you I get that, I had the same thing happen to me but I didn't follow in Voldemort steps because I had no one." I said but she just shook her head and said

"Don't you ever say my name again!" As she coughed but wheezed like she was not getting enough air. Then finally, after two minutes, she fell like Al. I went up to her and felt her pulse as footsteps came up the stairs. "Harry," Hermione started but gasped as she saw Verandra on the floor "Is she?" Hermione questioned "She's dead." I said "Harry! Is Al ok?" Ginny asked as she came up the stairs, I crawled over to him and turned him over.

"_Please_ _don't_ _let_ _him_ _be_ _dead_." I said to myself as I felt his pulse "He's alive, but barely." I said while picking him up, "Please watch James and Lily for us." I said to Ron and Hermione and disapperated with Ginny.

Ginny and I were at St. Mungo's explaining to Dr. Haven what had happened. When I told him that she kept coughing after she drank Al's blood he looked clueless, "Then she just fell to the ground and died." I said "So she's actually dead?" He asked

"Dr. Haven, do you think she died because of the you-know-what." She asked "Is possible but I won't know for sure until I can check the body." He said Ginny and I exchanged worried looks, then when I thought nothing could get any worse a nurse came out and said "Dr. he's stopped breathing."

I felt nothing but the shock of what I just heard. "Wait here." He said and when into Al's room as Ginny began to cry, I grabbed her and held her with tears in my eyes.

It felt we were waiting forever, when Dr. Haven came out he gave us news I didn't want to hear. "He's still not able to breathe on his own but we got him stable with the life support." He said "When will he wake up?" I asked he just shook his head and shrugged, and then he finally let us into Al's room.

What I saw still haunts me today, Al with a tube down his throat and wires hooked up to, what seemed like, every inch of his body. Clearly it was too much for Ginny because she left the room in tears. But I grabbed a chair next to Al's bed and sat down.

Tears slid down my face, I tried as hard as I could to fight them but they still came down. Then the door opened but I did not turn around to see who it was. "Harry?" Said Hermione cautiously, But I still didn't turn around. "Is he going to be ok?" She asked I tried to hold it back but I finally lost control and started to cry. Hermione didn't walk out or just stand there, she came up to me and hugged me "I'm so sorry Harry." Said Hermione but I just shook my head and cried more.

Two weeks went by and Al wasn't showing any sign of recovery. "I'm sorry Mr. Potter but there's nothing more we can do; we have to take Al off of life support." Said Dr. Haven I looked at Ron and Hermione, Ron was whispering something to Hermione.

Then I looked at Ginny, she was glaring at Dr. Haven with glowing red eyes. I sighed then said, "Your right." Ron looked at me like I was crazy, "Alright, I'll be back with the release papers." He said and left us standing there, "Harry, are you mad?" Ron asked

"There's nothing I can do." I said "But Harry you wasted…." Hermione started but I interrupted her "Hermione, there's nothing I can do." I said while getting angry

"So, you're going to let your son die after you tried so hard to…" That time I lost control. "THERE'S NOTHING I CAN DO GINNY!" I shouted Ginny looked like she was holding her 'You're dead to me' look. "Do you think I want to do this, this kills me as much as it kills you."

I said as a single tear ran down my face. Then Dr. Haven came back with the papers on a clipboard. I hesitated for a minute then signed it. "I know this must be hard but um….sometimes in life we don't get want we want." He said while trying not to break down, he took the clipboard and left.

"I can't believe you are doing this to him Harry, after all you've done for him." Said Ginny I gave Ron and Hermione a look telling them we needed to talk alone. When they were finally gone I spoke, "I'm sorry Ginny, I'm sorry I could save Al this time but we have to focus on what's important right now." I said

But she just shook her head. "We have two other children at home who need us because they're losing their brother." I said but she kept her mouth shut and turned around. "Rosie's losing her favorite cousin." I continued even though she wasn't looking at me.

"So what do you want me to do?" She asked "All I'm asking is for you to be strong; because when ever the kids see you upset they lose hope." I said "So you're saying I watch my son die?" She asked with her back still to my face "No, all I'm asking is for you to be strong, for the kids, so they know what to do during this tough time." I said I grabbed her hand then kissed her forehead as she buried her head into my chest.

I was sitting in a chair, next to Al's bed. He still had the breathing tube down his throat. Ginny came over and kissed me, "Are you ready to go?" She asked "Actually I'm going to stay here with him." I said she nodded and gave Al a kiss, "Mummy loves you." She said after she left I scudded to the edge of Al's bed. "Hey buddy, I know you can hear me." I said

But he did not open his eyes like I hoped he would. "You know when I was young I was bullied by everybody, even the teachers. All I want was somebody to love me. Then I went to Hogwarts, after that I wanted a normal life." I said

I sat there and watched Al, "I got the love I wanted, but I didn't get a normal life." I said "Oh, how I wish you, James, and Lily knew what I went through so you would see that your world is perfect," I said "But you'll soon find out what I really went through, maybe then you'll see that you had a good life, better than mine." I said I tried not to fall asleep but my tired eyes won the battle.

The dream I had felt so real, I was in the forbidden forest running from what looked like Verandra. Then finally I tripped over a root and hurt myself. The black figure raised its head reveling Al, but his face was deformed. I screamed in terror and woke up from my nightmare.

The first thing I saw was Al with the breathing tube down his throat. I sighed in relief that I was only dreaming. I looked over at the clock and realized it was 3 o'clock in the morning. I gulped, in seven hours they were going to take the life support off of Al.

As the tears started to form I asked myself "_Why,_ _why_ _does_ _this_ _always_ _happen_ _to_ _me_?" All I ever wanted was a normal life with my friends and family. After that I started to bawl because I was losing my son, my creation, that I cared for, loved, fed, and there was nothing I could do to save him.

Then a bright light came from behind me, I turned around but it was so bright that I had to shut my eyes for a minute. When I finally opened them I couldn't believe what I saw. There she was standing as though it was thirty years ago.

My own deceased Mother was standing in front of the door smiling. I nodded for I knew why she was here. She was here to take Al with her. Tears formed in my eyes as she crossed over to the bed and sat down,

I was very confused; I had no idea what she was doing. She took Al's hand and placed it on his bite wound and sang the most beautiful song I ever heard.

"Flower, flower, give him your power

Star crossed lovers give him your beauty

Sleep for eternity and give him was once his."

After she finished the song, Al woke up coughing; he took the breathing tube out of his mouth and looked at me. I stared at him back and covered my mouth as more tears ran down my face. "Daddy!" He shouted "OH MY GOD YOU'RE OK!" I shouted back and hugged him. I looked around to see where my mother was but that is when I realized she was gone.

I smiled as Ginny kept giving Al kisses "Mum, stop smothering me, I know I almost died but you have been doing that for hours." Al said "Oh Albus, I thought I was going to lose you." She said "Ya can't rid of me that easy." He said I chuckled, then a sound came to my ear, I looked over and saw a healer at the door.

"You have visitors." She said and right behind her was Lily, James, Rosie, and Hugo came in with Ron and Hermione. "Buba," Said Lily and she tried to climb up the bed by doing it herself but Ron had to help her. "Hey Lils," Said Al as she gave him a kiss. I smiled as Ginny put her head on my chest,

"I miss you." Said Lily "I missed you too." He said "Just be lucky that you have strength your Father's blood in you." Said Ron "Well I think that the Weaslys have strength in their blood too, don't you think so Lils?" Al asked

"No," She said everybody laughed "Well there you go Ron, the Weaslys have no strength in there blood." I said then I caught a look from Ginny "Well it's mostly Ron." I said before she could say anything "Yeah and you take the word from a two year old. Real smooth Harry." Said Ron as the kids burst into giggles, and then the door opened reveling Dr. Haven.

"Oh, I hope I'm not crashing a party." He said "Oh believe me if this was a party then there would be a lot more people." I said he chuckled "Alright Al it looks like everything is fine and nothing is showing up but I would like to speck with your parents alone." He said "Ok, what is it about?" He asked "Al, there's nothing wrong I just want to talk about some paper work, ok." He said

Ginny and I exchange worry looks again. We walk outside with Dr. Haven. "Is there something wrong?" Ginny asked when we were safe to talk, "Everything is fine but there is something wrong with his blood." Said Dr. Haven "What is it?" I asked "Well the venom is in full attachment to his blood, it's too late to give him the antidote." He said

He said I stood there stunned, I couldn't believe what was happening, and I had spoken to soon. Ginny was about to cover her face into my chest until he said "However," I looked at him confusingly "There is not enough venom to make him a full vampire." He said

I put my hand on my chest and sighed in relief, "Now he will have vampire characteristics form now on but other than that he should have a normal life." He said I smiled and kissed Ginny.

We were in Al's hospital bedroom ready to tell him the news. "So, how long do I need to stay here?" He asked "Just two months sweetheart." Said Ginny he sighed heavily "Hey two months will go by quickly and then you can see your friends." I said he nodded "But there is something we need to tell you." Said Ginny "What is it?" He asked

"Dr. Haven just finished examining your blood." She said "And?" He questioned "The venom is fully attached to your blood it's too late to remove it." I said he looked at us like he was scared "That means I'm a vampire." He said "But there's a good side to it there's not enough for you to be a full vampire." Said Ginny

But he still looked trouble "You're going to leave me here, aren't you?" He said "What?" Ginny asked apparently didn't hear him for the first time. "You and Daddy are going to leave me here because I'm part vampire now." He said

"Albus Severus Potter, don't you ever say that again. Look just because you are part vampire doesn't mean we don't love you no more." Said Ginny "You're not going to leave me?" He said "Never, and to prove it I got you a little something." I said and pulled out a brand new book, he gasped happily.

"You said you didn't have it, and since you survived a vampire bite you need a little relaxation." I said as Ginny gave me a look "You know that drives me crazy." She said "I do it to drive you crazy." I said Al laughed "Daddy, can I read it to you?" He asked "Ok, one chapter and its bedtime." I said he smiled and fluffed his pillow.

I woke up in the middle of the night, four days later, by the sound of my disposable cell phone. "Hello," I said sleepily "Harry, I'm so sorry to wake you up at this hour but there is something seriously wrong with Al." Said Dr. Haven

"What's wrong, has he stopped breathing?" I asked "No, he's still breathing but he not….himself." He said "What do you mean?" I asked "Well one of the healers was bringing him food because he hadn't eaten in a while, then she found one of the healers on the floor dead, and Al was found with blood on his mouth and he had vampire teeth." He said

"Are you saying he transformed into a vampire?" I asked "That's what it looks like but I can't be sure if he has because I need a parent signature to do testing." He said "I'll be over in a few minutes." I said and hug up. I quickly got out of bed and started to get dressed "Harry, what are you doing?" Asked a voice, I turned around and saw Ginny awake,

"I just got a call from Dr. Haven saying that there was something wrong with Al." I said as I put on my pants, "Is he still breathing?" She asked me "Yes he's still breathing but he said he had transformed into a vampire." I said

She looked terrified "I want to come with you." She said "No stay here and watch James and Lily, I'll send you an owl if anything goes wrong." I said and kissed her on the forehead.

It was eight o'clock in the morning and Al was finally back to his originally form, but he was shivering in my arms, I tried to put him back in his bed but he held on tight to me. "Daddy, I don't want to go to sleep." He said "You need to rest," I said and finally got him off of me. "I want Mummy." He said "I just sent Mum an owl, she will be here in a little bit." I said he tried to sit up but I gently pushed him back down.

"You need to rest, I'm not going anywhere." I said then I rubbed his chest that's when he started crying, I shushed him to be quite. After a few minutes the door handle started to turn, Al looked up with wide eyes, "See what did I tell ya." I said as Ginny came in "Mummy!" He said "Oh, honey, are you scared?" She asked as he cried in her arms "Yeah," He said as he whipped the tears off his face.

"He's been like that for hours," I said "Mummy, I didn't mean to do it." He said "What?" She asked "I killed a healer, please don't leave me, I didn't mean to I don't even remember it." He said

"Wait, what do you mean you don't even remember it?" I asked "All I remember is this excruciating pain and the urge to throw up and then my memory goes blank." He said I looked at Ginny she looked worried. After a few seconds Dr. Haven came in with a needle and fluid. Ginny looked like he was holding some deadly poison.

"What's that?" She asked "I know you're scared Mrs. Potter, but Al needs." He said "What are you going to do?" She asked again apparently didn't hear him the first time. "All this is going to do is clam Al down." He said

"I'm not going to let you stick something in my son." She said "Ginny let him do it." I said "Please Mrs. Potter if Al doesn't clam down his heart rate is going to go up and when it gets too high it will explode and he'll die." He said I looked at Ginny she had a worry look on her face. She hesitated for a moment then finally nodded her head.

Dr. Haven stuck the needle into the bottle of the fluid and then stuck the needle into Al vein. Al cried in pain but we comfort him through the time he was getting the fluids.

Several minutes later Al was asleep on his hospital bed and Ginny was stroking his hair. "He's sleeping soundly." She said "Yeah, I'm glad you decided to let Dr. Haven give Al the antidote." I said "Yeah, but was it the right choice?" She asked I sighed and said "Well you have to look at what would happen if you didn't make that choice." She was lost in thought for a moment

"I've would've lost my son." She said "There you go." I said Al stirred in his sleep and I smiled but it quickly went to a frown. "I didn't want this to happen." I said

"Want what to happen, sweetheart?" She asked "This, what happen to Al, I never wanted him to be part vampire." I said "Now Harry you can't always predict or change the future, even if you had the time turner." She said "I know, but he'll be famous like me, and he'll never know what I went through." I said

"It doesn't have to be this way, no one, but our friends and family, will have to know." She said I chucked "I think that will be better if no one outside our family knew." I said and kissed her

She leaned her head on my shoulder and we prepare for a brighter future but we had no idea that a Daily Prophet reporter was outside Al's room smiling from ear to ear.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Dream

I ran as fast as I could, the tree branches cut my face, it doesn't hurt, the bushes slit my legs, I could deal with it, and the rocks dug deep into my foot, I've dealt with worst. "Help, please, help me!" Shouted my Dad, I had to save him, we needed him. My Dad had been missing for seven months and our family was falling apart.

"For god sakes somebody please help me!" He shouted again "_Please don't let him be dead_." I said over and over in my mind. Then I came to a clearing and halted to a stop, I recognized this place, this is where my Dad had disappeared. "Dad are you there, Dad it's me Al, I'm here to help you." I shouted out to the distance

"Help, please; Ron, Hermione, Ginny, where are you, she's got me!" My Dad cried out "Dad, it's me Al, you're youngest son, and I'm here to help you, but you have to tell me where you are." I shouted back "HELP!" My Dad Shouted but his cry faded away and everything became silent.

That time I was scared "Dad!" I shouted "Dad?" I shouted once again but no response my breathing became a little faster and I was frighten that whatever or whoever had my Dad had killed him. "Dad please tell me you're still alive!" I shouted and clumsy me I didn't see where I was going and tripped over a log and skidded my knee. "Ow," I said then I heard laughing

I looked around but saw no one; I got up and started walked around the perimeter, as I was walking I could hear voices but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I looked behind me but no one was there, in fact it seemed to be all around me. "Dad, is that you?" I asked even though it didn't sound like him.

As I got nearer to a sign the voices grew louder, "Who's there?" I shouted out into the distance "You can't do anything to me I'm part vampire." I shouted again, that's when the voices became clearer.

"_Trapped, I'm special, he will pay, Beware the Black Griffin._" Those last words played over and over in my mind like an old broken record player, and it scared the living daylight out of me. "NO, LEAVE ME ALONE, PLEASE HELP, DADDY!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: A person named June

"Help please save me Daddy." Mocked my brother James "Cut it out James." I said then gave him a look "What are you doing in here anyways?" I asked him "You woke me up." He said "Right, and how is that possible?" I said "You were mumbling in your sleep saying 'Beware the black griffin.'" He said I gave him another stern look.

"You need to talk to your subconscious, stop dreaming about Dad." He said and left my room. I sighed and slid back down into the covers. It has been almost seven months since our Dad disappeared and we needed him desperately. Our mom would take care of us but all she does is drink and cry.

The disappearance of my father has been really hard on my mom; you see my Dad's job pays my Dad really well when my mom's job doesn't. But that what you get when you had defeated the most feared dark lord of all time. But those days were over.

Now our mom won't take care of us and now the Daily Prophet had to suspend her until she fixed her drinking problem. Our relatives are tired of loaning us money because our mother wastes all of it on alcoholic beverages.

So my godmother Jessie (Jessica) has to work at a muggle strip club where she works as a stripper. I know Jessie hate it but on one else has time to take care of us. I woke up to a cold chilly morning; my mother was in her room crying, as usual, and Jessie was down stairs in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

"Mum drunk again?" I asked as I got near her "She was drunk when I came home last night." She said without looking up from the pot, I rolled my eyes but I did not cry and I seriously didn't want to cry because I knew that Jessie had enough problems to deal with and I didn't want my sadness to add to her problems. "Morning Bubby, Morning Aunt Jessie." Said a sweet voice

I turned around and saw my little sister Lily. "Hey Lils," I said "Where's mummy?" She asked "In her room drunk." Said James as he came down the stairs "Mummy's just sad she'll get out of this faze." Lily said

"You wish." I mumbled I thought she was going through a faze too but if this was a faze then it was taking too damn long. My Dad had been doing something for an old project he had done before he went to Hogwarts, but the problem was he hadn't studied it in years.

But they still needed him because he was the only wizard who had studied it. So he packed his bags and left James heartbroken because he couldn't make it to his sorting ceremony. I knew Dad was heartbroken too because after James said he was the worst Dad in the world I heard him crying. That was the first time in years I saw my Dad cry.

I yelled at James because he made Dad cry, but he didn't care nor did he believe me. He didn't even say goodbye to him, he just stayed up in his room until Dad was gone. Now it's been a year since Dad had left and we were starving for a mother to tell us it was going to be ok.

After Lily finished her breakfast she went upstairs to get dressed as Jessie went to take a shower. It was silent for a minute until James broke the ice. "Hey Al, what were you dreaming of last night?" He asked I sighed then said "It was weird, Dad was screaming so I was running in what looked like a forest.

"Then I came to a clearing and realized it was where Dad had disappeared so I shouted out to him, that he fell silent and his screams were replaced by whispers, I couldn't make them out at first but then as I neared at sign they grew louder I heard what they said. '_Trapped, I'm special, he will pay, beware the black griffin' _That's when I woke up." James was stunned

"So that's where you got the black griffin." Said James "Yeah, but the weird thing is, is that griffins aren't usually black. Why would someone tell me to beware of something when it doesn't exist?" I questioned

"Maybe that was what Dad was studying?" James said "There's a possibility for that but we can't be sure that was exactly what Dad was studying." I said but before James could respond our mother came stumbling down the stairs.

Neither James nor I made a sound as she crossed the kitchen to the Mother hasn't abused us yet, but we make every pre-caution in case she does. After she opened the fridge, grabbed another bottle of firewhiskey, and closed the door, turned around and saw us looking at her.

"Stop looking at me you stupid bitches." She said and left the room; after we heard the door slam we knew that it was safe to talk again. "Whoa, that was close." Said James "You're telling me," I said, after we calmed down we started talking about Quidditch.

That's one good thing about having an older brother getting to talk about your favorite sport. "Britain is totally going to win the world cup this year." Said James "Not if Wales gets smashed up by Ireland." I said

"Yeah, well, Uncle Ron thinks that the Chudley Cannons are going to go to the world cup." Said James I laughed "Their seeker can't tell from a snitch to a Quaffle, and they're different sizes." I said as James laughed.

"Total major buzz kill." We said together at that point we both start cracking up. That's when Jessie came down stairs and saw us laughing "What are you boys laughing at?" She asked "Nothing." I said as James kept laughing

Neither of us could stop, that is until an owl dropped a letter in my lap. I immediately stopped laughing, my hands trembled as I opened my letter; it has been my lifelong dream to go to Hogwarts but some parents don't want me to go because they think I'm dangerous to their children.

My heart pounded as I read my letter. "Well?" Jessie questioned "Did you get in?" Lily asked I gave them a disappointed look "What you didn't get in? Oh I knew….." But I interrupted her before she could finish her sentence.

"Man Jessie, You need to know when I'm acting and when I'm not." I said Jessie shook her head and laughed along with everyone else, "I knew you would get in Al." Said Lily "John would be very proud of you." Jessie said "Yeah I know, I still miss him though." I said

"I miss him too." Said Jessie John was my Godfather, me and my Dad was pretty close to him, But he was way closer to my Dad than anyone else because he knew what it was like to not have parents. My grandmother always said they were like a cauldron on a fire.

He met Jessie when he was 23 years old. They dated for six years then got married. My Dad was best man and I was the ring bearer. Then after three long years Jessie announced she was pregnant. Everyone was excited, including John, but sadly the baby was still born.

The incident destroyed both John and Jessie, but John was far worse he would get so drunk that he started abusing Jessie, at that time my Dad had to step in and take Jessie home with us. I remember what John had said "Good, I don't need that stupid damn blonde bitch anyways."

I knew that was a down right lie, but he still filed for divorce, and he stopped talking to me and my Dad. At that time he got so depressed that he started cutting himself. Then one day John had sent a letter to my Dad telling him he was sorry for all the wrong things he had done.

My Dad knew that he was planning to kill himself. So my Dad rushed over to John's house luckily he made it just in time. That night I heard my Dad and John talking, John said he was still in love with Jessie and he hated himself for letting her go. My Dad didn't want him going near Jessie until he fixed his drinking problems.

John said he would but he didn't committee to it until he heard me singing '_Wrapped in Your Arms_' by FireFlight. At that moment he wanted to stop drinking so he could teach me music. He went to all the meeting and then six months later Jessie and John were remarried.

After two years John and Jessie wanted to try for kids again, but John was hit by a drunk driver that killed him instantly before they could even start. The worst part was that my Dad was out of town when that happen and he was shocked when he found out.

At that point Jessie went crazy, she started drinking, drugs, and smoking. Then one night when I went down stairs to get a drink of water, I found Jessie on our couch crying. I went up to her and hugged her. "I can't take this anymore, I'm seriously thinking of killing myself." She said

That time I got scared "Jessie, John won't like that, he wouldn't want you living like this." I said "I can't live without him, nor I can't move on without forgetting him." She said "Jessie it's impossible to move on and forget somebody, moving on doesn't mean forgetting the people you love it just means living in their memory." I said

"Then what can I do in the meantime?" She asked "Teach me music." I said "I can't do that, it reminds me too much of John." She said "Don't do it for me, do it for John, remember, living in their memories." I said so she got clean and taught me music and I've learned so much.

Now I'm the top singer in my choir and I'm supposed to do a solo during our next summer concert. But I don't think I want to do it if my mother isn't there. After we settled down for a minute James and I started talking about Quidditch again. Then James reminded me of something.

"Oh, Jessie, don't forget Vlad and the others are coming over." I said she gave me a confusing look "Why am I just now hearing this?" Jessie asked "Um, you didn't just hear this." I said "You just told me a couple of minutes ago." She said "Um, I told you that they were planning to come over at the start of summer break." I said

"Well you need to remind me of this stuff." She said "I did, two days before my letter came." I said "I have no recollection of that." She said I shook my head "They seriously need a cure for Alzheimer's." I said Lily giggle and James exclaimed "I did not mean it like that." I said

"Then why did James think it was meant for me?" She asked "It was his fault that he took it the wrong way." I said James gawked at me. "Why are you blaming me for something you said?" James asked "because you thought I meant Jessie." I said "Weren't you talking about her?" He asked me

"No." I responded Jessie sighed at that time the door bell rang; Jessie got up and went to go answer it. "Oh, hey you guys, Al told me you guys were coming although it was a little late." Said Jessie "Didn't he tell you that we were planning this at the start of summer break." My friend Jayson (Jay) Waters asked "I don't really remember that." Said Jessie

"Do you have short term memory loss?" Nigel (Nig) Calvin asked James laughed at Nig's sarcasm "Hey guy, I'm in here!" I shouted I heard the sounds of footsteps coming down the stairs and when they grew louder my friends Jay, Nig, and my best friend in the whole world Vladimir (Vlad) Dickison appeared.

Vlad and I weren't always best friends, my best friend use to be Aaron Richardson but he dumped me after he found out I was part vampire. It seriously pissed off my Dad because he started yelling at Aaron's parents. They said they were worried that I would attack him. I felt so lonely and sad, but Vlad's parents felt sorry for me.

So they told Vlad to walk with me after dance class, he hesitated but after his parents forced him to walk home with me he finally agreed, when we were walking to my house we found out we had so much in common. We both liked skateboarding, dancing, black, and much more.

When we reached my house he invited me to his birthday party. That's when I met Nig and Jay. Like Vlad, they weren't so sure, but once they got to know me, they weren't so scared of me.

But it was me and Vlad that stayed up most of the night talking to each other, and we've been best friends ever since. After we did our group handshake Vlad said "Are you ready to find out if you are going to Hogwarts?" I gave him a confusing look

"I thought we were all going to open them at our homes?" I questioned "You didn't get in?" Jay asked I gave him a look "No, I'm standing not looking upset, Yes I got in." I said Jay and Vlad both sighed "This is why I need to write the letters." Said Jay "But you always get to do it." Said Nig

"One of many reasons why." I said he gave me a look "Let's just get this over with." Said Vlad as he took out his letter, "Yeah." Said Nig as he and Jay did the same. All three of them opened their letters at the same time; I gave them a minute then said "Did you guys get in?"

Vlad looked at me, "Why don't you ask the new Hogwarts student." He said and showed me his letter, "Ha-ha yes." I said and gave him a high five. "Did you get in Jay?" Vlad asked "And the Devil's jealous." He said I laughed "I actually got in." Nig said

"Why the tone of surprise?" Jay asked "Well I didn't think I was smart enough to get in." He said "Nig, you don't get in on how smart you are you get in on how much magic you got." I said "But hey we're all going to Hogwarts." Said Vlad "Good, now just chose a different house than Gryffindor." Said James

I gave James a look "Why do have to be so crude?" I asked he shrugged "Because it's fun." He said I shook my head; at that point there was a knock at the door. "Who's that?" Jay asked "Probably my Aunt and Uncle they usually arrive at this time." I said "Great, that pretty much narrows it to all of them." Said Nig

I looked at him, "Take this for a hint, the only two who have a child that is also starting Hogwarts." I said Vlad laughed. At that point my cousin Rosie (Rose) came in. "Hey Al did you get in?" She asked me I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, I'm standing here not crying my eyes out when I didn't get in." I said

She looked at me, "Why do you have to be a smart mouth?" She asked "That's because he's his father son." Said My Uncle Ron as he came in and gave me a look. "Uncle Ron!" Lily exclaimed as she ran in for a hug. "Oh, hey kido." He said as he patted her on the back, "Hi Aunt Hermione." She said as she gave her a hug too.

"Hey sweetheart." My Aunt said as she kissed her on the top of the head. She walked over to me and tried to kiss me, "Aunt Hermione!" I shouted at her "Goodness already touchy feely." She said "Well he's 11 and sooner or later he'll be talking about girls." He said

"Mr. Weasly." Vlad said My Uncle turned around and faced Vlad, "We've been talking about girls since we were seven," he said James snickered as my Uncle looked stunned "Do you ever hear their conversations Ron?" My Aunt asked him "Now that you mention it, I don't think I want to." He said

James howled with laughter as I gave my Uncle a disturbed look "It's nothing like that Uncle Ron!" I shouted "Nothing like what?" Vlad asked "Nothing, don't worry about it." I said but they kept looking at me as though I was going to tell them. "Seriously guys, save your mentality until you're old enough." I said Vlad gave me a confused look,

He looked back at Nig and Jay but they just shrugged, "Alright boys, knock it off, we're going to be going to get your guy's school things."So Jay, Vlad, Nig, you guys are allowed to come but you'll need money so why don't you guys go and get that while James and Al get dressed."

Said My Uncle I nodded and ran upstairs to my room. I took off my pajamas and picked out my '_Red_' Shirt, my black pants, and my Thousand Foot Krutch jacket. As I put on my jacket something fell out of its pocket. At first I thought it was a drawing that I drew last week but when I bent down to pick it up I realized it was a letter.

There was nothing on it except for my first and last name. I went to my bedroom door and made sure no one was out there. I sat down on my bed, opened the letter, and began to read it.

"_If you want to see your Father again you must first solve my riddle,_

'_Where you go is where you learn, _

_Underneath the Chamber that has kept a secret.'_

_You have 33 weeks and 258 days to solve this riddle or you'll say goodbye to your Father for good this time._

_ June"_


End file.
